Heavenly Gift Pretty Cure
by CureBelieve
Summary: Nakamura Miharu and her family one day meet a cloaked stranger who gives Miharu a gift: the Moon Mirror, a mirror-like item capable of various abilities, one of those being Pretty Cure. Miharu becomes Cure Light, but instead of fighting, she heals the sadness of others. But there are some secrets that must be revealed later...


Kurohime, an often peaceful town, wasn't really having the best day. It was getting cloudy, and many people were already inside their buildings in case of a storm. Actually, the town doesn't have too many people, but for their count, it was a lot. People were on the streets and sidewalks, rushing to get to their homes to avoid getting soaked. Meanwhile, a short brown-headed girl was in a sweets store, eating a quick snack before quickly heading home. She wasn't happy at all after seeing what the outside looked like.

"Why didn't I bring my umbrella?" she mumbled to herself. "I mean, it might not rain, but the sky looks very dark and ready to send down a storm." Once she stepped outside though, rain started to fall. Well, it was more of a sprinkle, which comes before the heavy rain. "Just as I thought." With that, the girl finished off with a sigh, before heading back into the sweets store.

The girl whipped out her cell phone from the front zipper of her bag and turned it on. She looked through her phone contacts for the name "Mom" so she could call her. Once she found the contact, she clicked the name and called the home number. The phone started to ring, and the girl put the phone to her ear, ready to speak.

"Hello?" an adult female voice asked.

"Mom, it's raining outside and I'm stuck at Relaxation Sweets!" the girl nervously exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Miharu. I'll come pick you up as soon as I can!"

"Why can't you do it now?" Miharu suddenly asked in a cold-type voice.

"Please don't be like this. You could at least brighten up!"

"Just hurry! I don't want to be stuck here too long!"

"All right, all right! I'm almost done cleaning the classroom! Love you!"

"Love you too." Miharu said calmly.

The two closed with a "Good bye" in sync with each other and hung up.

A few minutes later, Miharu's curly black-headed mother showed up in her car. Realizing who it was, Miharu rushed out the door, avoiding to be hit with any raindrops. Once she was secured inside, her mother drove the two of them to their home: a red-bricked, one story home. She parked the car in the garage and the two of them headed inside.

Inside was a man, specifically Miharu's father, sitting down on a couch and watching television. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep, but the arrival of Miharu and her mother awoke him. He looked in the kitchen to see who it was and saw the two women, both seeming exhausted. "Just came back from picking up Miharu," the mother slowly said with quick and exhausted breaths.

Miharu had a more emotionless and awake tone. "And once again, Dad, you're laying here and watching a show. Nothing new here." She shrugged with a small grin. Suddenly, there was a few quick knocks on the door, repeating every few seconds. "And now someone is here," Miharu said with a small slap to her face afterwards.

"Honey, you just lay here while I go check the door," the mother assured before walking over to the door and unlocking it. At the door stood a cloaked person. She couldn't tell who the person was supposed to be. Miharu headed over to see who had arrived, but she didn't recognize the person.

They stared at the person for a moment before the mother spoke up. "I'm Nakamura Sakura, and this is my daughter Miharu. My husband, Yoshimitsu, is-"

"I don't need to know all of that," the person interrupted with a whisper. "I am just here to present a gift to Miharu."

Miharu froze in shock and anxiety. "How do you know who I am and where my family lives?" she quietly questioned with fear in her voice. "Do you stalk us?"

The person suddenly handed a portable mirror to Miharu. "Take this. On the back I taped a piece of paper with instructions on how to use it. You will find out who I am later." Miharu took it and froze again, now having a more surprised look on her face. "Good bye for now." The person ran off.

"But you forgot your rain-! ...Gear..." Sakura tried to shout to the person, but stopped herself when she realized it was too late to even attempt to do so.

Yoshimitsu stood up after the commotion at the door. "What's with all the ruckus?" he asked them in a sleepy manner. He noticed Miharu holding a little mirror in her hands. "And where did you get that?" Sakura looked at him before she whispered, "Long short story: this stranger just gave it to her. The person said there were instructions on the back for operating it."

Without knowing about the conversation, Miharu walked up to them. "The paper says this is called a Moon Mirror. It also mentions about the four buttons having various purposes, from showing a map to communicating with others in different places. And it also tells me to say a phrase to...transform." They all stood without any word. Sakura took it from her hands and skimmed through it. "Why, she's right! And it even says only Miharu is capable of doing all of this!" she exclaimed in shock.

"It also said something about healing sadness instead of fighting against evil," Miharu stated, having memorized that part in particular. "Why can't I just fight evil?" she suddenly went back into her cold demeanor.

Suddenly, the purple button on the Moon Mirror started to light up constantly. "Press it!" Yoshimitsu and Sakura said together. Miharu looked down and saw the light. She pressed it and saw a girl who looked very upset. All of a sudden, Miharu shouted, "Pretty Cure! Let's Shine On!" and a light shot out of the mirror and encased her. When she came out, she was completely different.

Her brown hair was now a deep purple and grew to her waist. Her eyes had also turned purple in color. She wore a black collar and a black dress with a strange white shoulder armor-type thing that extended halfway through her upper arms, a purple bow, in front of her chest and lower back of the dress, a deeper purple belt, with a bag carrying the Moon Mirror inside, and black boots, knee level, with purple seaming at the top. Needless to say, everyone was surprised.

Miharu, now a Pretty Cure, quickly headed out to find the depressed girl in the now calm weather. Sakura and Yoshimitsu cheered on for her, shouting, "Good luck Miharu!" Yoshimitsu finally admitted to Sakura, "I really hope she can do this kind of task."

The girl in depression was near a school, this being the Kurohime District School. She looked around Miharu's age and had darker skin and black hair in a long ponytail. Miharu headed towards her with a worried look on her face. "Hello," she said with a calming voice. The girl looked up to her with tears in her eyes. "You're a...Pretty Cure...r-right?" she was still sobbing when she saw her. "What...is your name?"

"Shining down from the moon to heal everyone, Cure Light!" Miharu...well, Cure Light, stated with a beautiful pose at the end. "And who might you be?" The girl started to smile and finally managed to answer, "Kujo...Mayoko." She paused for a brief moment before explaining her dilemma. "I recently got into a horrible fight with one of the students, only because she hates me. I used to believe the two of us were friends, but now we became rivals."

Cure Light looked at her with sympathy. "Don't worry. Fights happen to everyone once in a while. Maybe you could apologize to her and that could resolve the situation." Mayoko immediately went back to crying. Cure Light was shocked that encouraging her didn't help.

Suddenly, she said, "Send down the Rose Rod!" and a rod with a purple rose on the top appeared. She grabbed it, even though she had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, she told Mayoko in a soft manner, "With this, I'll put it to your heart which will have the ability to help heal you." She did exactly so, and the rod glew. In the blink of an eye, Mayoko was smiling more than before, tears completely gone. She felt fresh, and quickly thanked Cure Light in an excited manner before heading off to her home. Cure Light did the same.

On the arrival back home, Cure Light became Miharu again, and hugged her parents tightly. "I did it! I healed Mayoko!" she exclaimed in a burst of happy tears. Her parents started getting excited before Yoshimitsu interrupted the celebration. "But don't tell anybody about you being a Pretty Cure. I don't want anyone to know of any secrets you learned from them." They immediately went back into excitement for a few more minutes, then they headed in different directions: Miharu to her room, Sakura to the kitchen, and Yoshimitsu to the couch.


End file.
